Under the Pale Moonlight
by GhostInTheBAU
Summary: "Spencer, Love, if you keep teasing me like this I'm just gonna take what I want from you and you won't get to play." "Oh, please Aaron...do you promise?" *****This is part of a series of one shots, All Night Long On My Bed*****


_**Warnings** : Explicit Sexual Content, Slash, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Barebacking, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Edging, Cock Warming, Masturbation, Top!Hotch, Bottom!Reid, NSFW_

 _ **Rating** : Explicit_

 _Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid_

 _Part of my **All Night Long On My Bed** series._

 _I hope you enjoy some camping fun with the boys!_

* * *

 **UNDER THE PALE MOONLIGHT**

.

"I hate the woods…."

Aaron watched as Spencer scowled, frantically swatting at the fly trying its damnedest to land on his marshmallow. It appeared that the genius was attempting to murder the poor thing with his gaze alone. If only looks could actually kill, that fly would definitely be a goner. Laughing, he asked, "Are you giving that fly the 'Hotchner Glare'?"

"Well, it scares the living daylights out of everyone _you_ use it on, so I thought 'why the hell not?'" he quickly replied, and then grabbed a graham cracker and a piece of chocolate.

It was a beautiful night. There was a bit of a chill in the air, and the campfire crackled and radiated its warmth onto them as Aaron sat next to Spencer atop a blanket covering the ground.

"Here," Reid handed him a S'more and then proceeded to make one of his own as he whined, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this. I don't even like camping."

"But you like S'mores," Hotch playfully grinned, then took a bite of his own chocolatey, gooey, crunchy dessert. He didn't understand why Spencer hated the woods so much. What was there not to like about camping? They had fresh air, good food, beautiful wildlife, and wonderful company. He looked back over to Reid and softly declared, "I like camping with you."

The genius gave him a skeptical look, then stood and began packing up their leftover food.

"Really," Aaron continued as he watched his lover milling about, "There's no one else I would rather be here with right now than you."

Spencer stopped what he was doing and turned, sinking back down to sit next to him, "Jack's not even here. We should have at least waited until he could come, too."

"If Jack were here we wouldn't be able to have any _fun_ , Spencer…." Hotch seductively purred.

"Ummm, I don't know what you had in mind, but I'm going to sleep. In the tent." Reid eyed Hotch warily as the man stood and moved over to said tent, emerging moments later with their pillows and another blanket. When Aaron started laying out the extra bedding, Spencer cleared his throat and quipped, "You _do_ know we have a perfectly good tent right over there, right? The one I was gonna sleep in? It's the thing you just took all of our bedding out of."

Hotch could tell he was making Spencer nervous, but sometimes it was just too much fun to watch the genius squirm. "The moon's gorgeous tonight, don't you think?" he pondered aloud as he finished lying out the blanket.

Reid glanced up at the sky and mumbled, "Yeah, I guess so."

"You know….I've always wanted to fuck under the stars, Baby."

Spencer snorted as he continued to study Hotch's face. "I'll mention again that there's a perfectly good tent _right over there_ ," he stressed as he pointed in its direction. When Aaron didn't say anything in response, Reid gave him an incredulous look and exclaimed, "Oh, you're actually serious?"

Aaron returned the doctor's gaze with a heated one of his own as he moved closer. He brought a hand up to gently stroke down Spencer's cheek and purred, "I'm deadly serious, lover."

He heard Spencer gulp as he moved ever closer and then their lips met in a soft kiss that the genius quickly opened up for. His hand moved farther back, cupping Spencer's neck and pulling him closer as he deepened the heated embrace. Tongues danced together, taking turns inside the other's warmth, as breath mingled and hands began to feverishly roam. Aaron's fingers rapidly worked to undo the buttons of Spencer's shirt. Once it was opened up, Reid let the garment slide off his thin shoulders and Aaron marveled at the beauty of his bare chest….soft, pale skin glowing by the light of the flickering flames. "You are so beautiful," he breathed, "Absolutely stunning."

Spencer blushed at the compliment and then began to tug on Hotch's sweater, pulling it up and over the other man's head. Their mouths came together again and Reid moaned his approval as Aaron pushed forward, directing the doctor to lie down on his back over the blanket. When he was draped atop the warm body below, he rocked his hips down, his filling cock meeting the rigid contours of Spencer's arousal through both their jeans. The feeling sent a surge of desire bubbling through him; and the only thing he could think about was removing the restrictive clothing so he could feel _more_. He started to unzip Spencer's pants, but Reid suddenly pulled away from the kiss, nervously darting his big, hazel eyes around their surroundings as he gasped, "Aaron, what—what if an animal sees us?"

Hotch couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him. Leave it to Spencer Reid to worry about animal voyeurism. Grinning down at his lover, he murmured, "Then we'll be the highlight of their evening, won't we Spencer?" He began to suck and nip down a sharp jaw line as his hand worked to liberate the younger man's cock from its confines. "Maybe they can learn a few things from us, hm?" he purred once Spencer's pants had been opened up. Aaron slid his hand under the elastic band of Reid's boxers and latched around the filling length within as he whispered in his ear, "Do you want me to fuck you like an animal, Spencer?"

His words elicited an obscene moan from the genius, and the body below him began to tremble as the dick in his hands rapidly hardened. He slowly pumped Spencer's cock as he sucked along his neck and rutted against him. Hotch was so hard it was almost painful, and he quickly opened up his own pants to relieve some of the pressure. He pushed Spencer's jeans down to make more room for his hand; and Reid's legs lifted up, wrapping around his hips as he continued to stroke and pull on his lover's shaft, pre-cum working to smooth his movements over the silky skin. Spencer brought his hands up to thread into Aaron's hair, but then gripped tight as a howl sounded off in the distance and echoed through the forest. Aaron felt Spencer's body tense up, and the genius anxiously blurted, "Aaron, what the hell was that?!"

"Shhh, it's just a coyote," he hastily assured, although he wasn't entirely sure that's really what it was. He would say whatever the hell he needed to in that moment to get Reid back on track, though.

"Oh, _just_ a coyote? Well, as long as it's _just_ a coyote... You do know they hunt at night, right? And they don't hunt alone, either. They group. And they can take down a deer, so a human would be no problem. They probably already know we're here! You know they can smell us from a mile away…."

As he listened to Spencer ramble on about the dangers of coyotes, he lifted his body and began to tug at the doctor's pants and boxers, pulling them all the way off his lithe form and leaving him completely exposed, save for his mismatched socks. He drank in the sight of him, lying there on the blanket, the fire and the moonlight illuminating the sharp planes and smooth curves of his body. Although Reid seemed to be lost in his thoughts, his cock was still very much fully present in the moment, hard and pink and beautifully bowed up along his lightly defined stomach. It was so inviting, just sitting there, tempting him with that drizzle of delectable fluid seeping from the head. He didn't even know if Spencer realized he was naked, and he simpered at the thought as he covertly squirted some lube onto his fingers and then settled back above the younger man.

"I mean, they really are—"

"Spencer," Aaron interrupted, and Reid looked up at him right as he thrust one slick finger past the tight ring of muscle at Spencer's entrance, smirking as he commanded, "Shut up."

The unexpected action had Spencer's eyes going wide, and a loud groan escaped his mouth as his jaw went slack and his eyes rolled up.

"There you go, Baby. Do you like that?"

"God, Aaron, right there…." he moaned as he pushed down onto the finger in his ass, "Please, give me more."

Aaron grinned and flicked the digit around as he slowly moved in and out, slicking the walls of Spencer's passage and preparing the doctor to take his cock. Reid writhed and whined under his touch and the sight of that made Aaron's dick twitch, straining to be united with the sweet pressure that lay just inches away. Suddenly, his pants, even though unbuttoned and unzipped, were entirely too tight and he pulled his finger out just long enough to kick his own jeans off. He began to pull Spencer's socks down, but the genius quickly stopped him.

"No! Um, keep them on…." he mumbled. Aaron raised an eyebrow as a silent question and Reid shrugged, squeaking, "It's chilly…."

"Oh, well I'd hate for you to catch cold," Hotch teased and then resumed his earlier actions, but adding a second slick finger as he thrust deep into Spencer's body.

Spencer let his knees fall to either side, spreading his legs wide as his body rolled and heaved on the blanket.

"Baby, you're so hot like this…." Aaron crooned, "Fucking spread out as far as you can go just for me; giving me complete access to every inch of you. Are you filthy, Spencer? Do you wanna take another finger?"

"Yes…." Spencer moaned, hands clutching tight into the blanket, "I want it. Please give it to me, Aaron."

Aaron did as he asked, fucking Reid's hole with three fingers, sliding in and out, stretching and twisting and pressing against smooth, heated walls….searching….searching for that glorious sweet spot.

A moment later Spencer let out a strangled keening sob as his body convulsed and he squealed, "Fuck! God, right there! Aaron, fucking do that again…."

Hotch couldn't hold back the smile on his face at the sight of his lover melting under his touch. Being able to reduce the genius to a quivering mess was something that had Aaron almost cumming right there and he had to grab at the base of his own cock to stop himself from flying over the edge. There was no way he'd allow himself to cum before he was buried deep inside Spencer's body, surrounded by that sweet heat. When he felt he was under control again, he resumed thrusting in and out as he growled, "You've got three fingers in your tight little ass right now. Do you think you can take a fourth? Can you handle that, lover?"

"Yes, please…." he whined through trembling lips, "Give me everything you've got. Aaron, I need it. You know I fucking need it!"

Aaron smiled and slowly slid his pinky finger right alongside the other three, pushing forward until he was knuckle deep in Spencer's gaping, quivering hole. He twisted his hand until his thumb could reach the sensitive skin right between Reid's balls and his ass, then he pressed the digit into the space and began to massage as he stretched his sheathed fingers out wide.

"Aaahhhh!" Spencer writhed and keened, tears falling from his eyes as he heavily panted, "God, fuck me! Please, I gotta have more of that. Fuck!"

"I do love when you call me God, Spencer," Aaron softly chuckled and then brought his lips down to meet Reid's leaking cock.

Hotch _needed_ Spencer's dick in his mouth; his entire body screamed for it. He wanted to taste him, drink him in, wreck him and make him come completely undone. His lips parted slightly, just enough to allow the warm glistening head in, and then his tongue started to hungrily lap at the tip, tasting the slow trickle of salty fluid Spencer released for him as he began to suck it down. Long, nimble fingers laced into his short hair and gently nudged his head further down the shaft; and Aaron happily opened up, relaxing his muscles and allowing the flesh to slither down his throat. After a few moments, he began to slowly bob his head, flattening his tongue against the slickened cock as he sucked up the shaft. He pushed his fingers so deep inside Spencer's ass his hand was almost lost in the doctors sweet depths. One last firm stroke of Spencer's perineum had the younger man clutching Aaron's hair, bucking up into his mouth and gasping, "A-A-Aaronnn! I'm g-gonna..."

Hotch quickly pulled his mouth off Reid's dick and his hands out of the man's ass as he hissed, "No Spencer. Not yet." He gently gripped Reid's cock and applied enough pressure to keep his orgasm at bay as he leaned down and whispered in his ear, his voice husky and dripping with lust, "You're not gonna cum until I'm inside you. I wanna feel you tighten around my cock as you explode all over my hand. Wanna hear you scream out the ecstasy I give you into the night." He gave Reid's cock one quick teasing jerk and then held firm again, making the doctor's breath hitch as he purred, "Do you think you can do that for me, Baby?"

Spencer nodded his head and whined through shuddered breaths, "A-Anything for you."

"Such a sweetheart," he murmured as he lifted up and positioned the head of his heavy, aching dick at Spencer's stretched entrance. He could feel the heat from the fire, mimicking the desire in his body, as he slowly began to push against the rim, but before he could enter, Spencer stopped him.

"Wait—don't."

Immediately, Aaron was on edge, worried that he'd done something to upset him. He examined Spencer's face, searching for any signs of distress, and his voice was laced with worry as he gently spoke, "Sweetheart, what's wrong? What is it?"

Reid gave him a shaky smile and breathlessly replied, "No, n-nothing's wrong. I just—you said you wanted to fuck under the stars."

Aaron watched Spencer begin to sit up, and he backed away enough to give him room while he waited for the doctor to continue.

"If you wanna fuck under the stars, shouldn't you be able to see them?" Spencer smiled.

Aaron's lips curved into a grin, "Tell me, Love, what'd you have in mind?"

Reid leaned into his space and caught their lips in another kiss as he brought his hands up to gently push on his chest, guiding Hotch down until he was lying on his back atop the blanket. Spencer gently licked at Aaron's lips and he opened up for the doctor, tasting him as his mouth was invaded. Reid's tongue massaged his and then ran along the roof of his mouth, tickling it and sending chills through his body, before plunging back into his wet depths. In and out, slow and sloppy, heated breaths mingled as teeth gently scraped together. Spencer was fucking his mouth the way he wanted to fuck Reid's ass, and it was pushing him close to the brink. Teeth nipped at his bottom lip and pulled, then Spencer was thrusting deep inside him again as he felt a firm pressure circling his aching length, and he moaned around the genius' tongue.

The pressure around his dick moved slowly and steadily upward, orbiting around the head and then sliding back down….over and over, as Reid rocked his groin against Aaron. Spencer knew exactly what he was doing; those slender, skillful fingers knew exactly how to work a cock. Aaron let another moan escape into the doctor's mouth as Spencer continued to repeat his upward advance along the shaft, snaking and winding around the thick flesh, slick from pre-cum and lube. He didn't know when Reid had gotten the lube, but he knew he had to be slathered in it; the movements were just too smooth and fluid for his cock not to be slicked up. The feel of it all was driving him completely mad; he needed more pressure, more heat, more friction. He bucked up into the slippery hold and groaned, "Baby, unless you're plan is for me to cum all over us both right now, you'd better stop what you're doing."

Spencer gave him a mischievous grin and simpered, "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" then quickly released his dick as he rose.

Hotch looked up at the brilliant display of brightly shining stars twinkling against the night sky. The moon was full, casting a soft glow over the landscape, and he could hear leaves rustling in the trees as an owl let out a hoot in the distance. It was a perfect, beautiful evening. Aaron watched as his lover stood and straddled his hips, one foot on either side.

The stars and moon were indeed beautiful, but they didn't hold a candle to the vision above him. Spencer was the absolute epitome of perfection. His flowing chestnut curls cascaded down around his face, framing it; and his hazel eyes sparkled against the firelight as he stared down at Aaron. His luscious lips quivered ever so slightly as his tongue darted out to wet them, and the angles and curves of his lithe body were beautifully pronounced by darkness and light from the fire and the moon. Aaron's eyes narrowed in on his lover's hard, pink cock, dripping and standing at attention as Spencer timidly stroked the underside. Then he watched with baited breath as the genius circled his fingers all the way around himself and began to work his dick, seductively moaning as he brought his other hand up to run through his silky locks. Hotch groaned from below as Reid bucked into himself, fucking his hand and gasping, "Feels so good…. Fuck, Aaron….I could cum right here. I could cum all over you….cover you with me….make a complete mess of you."

The eroticism of it all was just too damn much for Aaron to handle. He was about to jump up and shove Spencer to the ground, plunge deep into him and take everything he wanted from the little tease. He tried to rein those urges in though, and instead growled out a heated warning, "Spencer, _Love_ , if you keep teasing me like this I'm just gonna take what I want from you and you won't get to play."

Reid gave him a half smirk, continuing to jerk himself as he heavily sighed, "Oh, please Aaron...do you promise?"

The look Spencer gave him had Hotch's body tensing and about to attack, but then the young doctor let out a soft chuckle and turned so his ass was facing him. "Do you like what you see, Aaron?" he coyly asked, and then sunk down to his knees, ever so slowly. He was still straddling Aaron's hips, but now the older man had a better view of his backside as he hovered above his groin. Spencer took Aaron's heavy cock into his hands and maneuvered the head to point directly at its prize. "Is this what you want, Baby? Do you wanna fuck my ass?" he looked over his shoulder and Aaron could see the grin on his lips as he gyrated above him. He was just barely grazing the tip of Aaron's dick with his puckered entrance as he continued, "Do you want me to sit on your hot cock, lover?"

Fuck, yes. His entire body was screaming and begging to pound into the tight hole dangling right there, just out of his fucking reach, teasing him. It was rare for Spencer to act like this, which was probably for the best because he was quite dangerous when he was a tease. The man knew he had Aaron wrapped around his little finger, no matter how tough the older man tried to act. That didn't mean he was just gonna lie there and do nothing, though. After all, two could play at that game, and Hotch knew exactly what to say to drive his genius crazy.

Aaron immediately shot his hands out and gripped tight to Reid's hips, halting any and all movement and causing the younger man to yelp as he snarled, "You dirty little tease." He held Spencer there, hovering right above his cock, and hissed, "I know you want this just as much as I do. I can feel your body trembling for it, Spencer. You want me to sink my cock deep in, fill you up, stretch you out….fuck you 'til you can't walk without feeling the ghost of me still lingering inside. Your ass is just as needy as my dick, Baby. Isn't that right?"

Hotch could feel Spencer's whole body quake above him as a feral keening sound erupted from his lover's throat. One of Reid's hands left Aaron's cock and clutched at the man's iron grip on his hip while the other hand remained firmly affixed to the erection between his legs as he shrieked, "Yes! Fuck, Aaron—"

Spencer tried to push down onto the rigid length, but Aaron's grip held firm. He wouldn't allow it; it was his turn to tease a little. "Are you coming undone, Love? You're shaking like a leaf," he bucked his hips up just enough to press the head of his dick against Reid's entrance, and Spencer mewled. "Come on, Spencer. Tell me how bad you want it. How bad do you want me, Baby?"

"Aaron…." Spencer desperately moaned, "Please, Aaron….I need your cock. I need you to fuck me. Need to feel you. Aaron, I fucking _need_ it!"

Once he'd reduced Reid to a beautiful, begging mess he softened the hold he had on his hips and cooed, "Shhh, Spencer. You know I'll give you everything you need, My Love."

Aaron gently started to guide his lover down until his cock was pushing into Spencer, breeching past the tight ring of muscles and penetrating deep into blissful heat. The doctor took a sharp intake of breath and his body tensed under Aaron's hands as he slowly continued to slide down around the shaft. Aaron watched with utter fascination as his dick disappeared, inch by creeping inch, into the hot canal; and immense pressure and warmth hugged him through it all.

This was a new position for them, and the angle he entered at felt fucking fantastic. It might have actually felt a little too amazing because he found himself once again on the verge of orgasm. Heat pooled low in his belly and his thighs, and he sensed that euphoric wave flowing into his cock. He took a few deep breaths to calm his body, and then concentrated on bringing Spencer the rest of the way down until the genius was sitting flush with his groin and his dick was buried balls deep within glorious, hot pressure.

Aaron watched the tension in Spencer's body slowly dissipate as the younger man adjusted to his presence. Reid's muscles relaxed and he arched his spine, tilting his head back and softly panting into the cool night air. Spencer brought both hands up to comb through his golden brown curls and Hotch noticed how the locks captured the light from the campfire. Orange and yellow hues mixed with shadows and pale moonlight as they all danced together along Spencer's skin, accentuating the muscles of his lean form; and Aaron was rendered absolutely speechless by the stunningly infinite beauty before him.

"Aaron?" Reid tentatively murmured, "Aaron, I wanna ride you…."

"And I wanna watch you, Baby," he whispered, because that's all the voice he could muster in that moment; he wondered how he was even worthy to have the love of such an exquisite creature.

Slowly, Reid began to move, lifting his body and sliding up Aaron's shaft, letting out a shuddered moan along the way. When he finally reached the apex, he stopped and began to sink back down, even slower, enveloping the dick below him in tight heat once more.

Aaron relished the feel and the sight of it all; it was carnal and erotic and sensual. Watching his cock, wet and glistening from the orange glow of the fire, disappear into his lover's ass with every descent and then seeing Spencer's tight rim cling hungrily to the thick flesh with every ascent was driving him insane. The angle had to be good for the both of them because each thrust up and down had Spencer's body trembling as he mewled and moaned and keened; and Hotch realized he had to be hitting his prostate with every pass of his cock. "Oh, just like that. So good," he praised, coaxing him on, "Spencer, you're fucking incredible. Absolutely gorgeous. Ride me harder, Baby."

Spencer gasped as Aaron's hands tenderly but firmly pushed on his hips, signaling him to move faster. He slid up and down and rocked back and forth around the shaft, greedily swallowing it whole, over and over. "Like this?" he slyly asked, looking back over his shoulder and licking his lips as he smiled, continuing to smoothly glide up and down over the substantial cock, "Is this what you want?"

Aaron's voice rumbled as he felt heat surge through him, shooting straight to his dick. He started bucking up to meet Spencer's downward thrusts, aggressively pounding into him as he growled, "Yeah, this is exactly what I want, Baby. You know just what to do, don't you? You're so goddamn pretty fucking yourself on my cock."

Spencer cried out as Aaron continued to relentlessly ram up into him, and the younger man had to brace his hands on his thighs to keep from toppling over. By then, it was apparent that Reid was just holding on for the ride and Aaron was in complete and total control, but that control didn't last long because he was getting dangerously close to climax. The pleasure and heat that had been filling his dick finally grew to be too much and Aaron let go, fucking into Reid one last brutal time as he held Spencer's hips down and forcefully shot his seed deep into the doctor's depths. The release of pressure was immaculate, and he cried out as he continued to spurt everything he had into blissful heat, his voice echoing off the trees and through the air. While he was still riding his high, he sat up and wrapped one arm around Spencer's stomach while the other hand settled on his lover's solid and leaking cock.

"A-Aaron…" Reid breathlessly mumbled, but Hotch quickly cut him off.

"Shhh, Sweetheart. Just close your eyes and feel me, Baby," he purred, watching from behind as Spencer did what he was told and leaned back against him. He held Reid close, skin to skin, feeling the heat from their bodies mingle together. Then he began to stroke up and down the hot flesh within his grasp; rapid, fluid motions, twisting and turning his hand along the way. He applied steady, firm, continuous pressure and Spencer tried to rock his hips into the touch, but Aaron gripped him tight, holding him still against his chest. The younger man moaned and his mouth fell open as he lost himself in his lover's touch. "There you go, Spencer…..come on now," he sweetly crooned, "Cum for me, Love. Let's give those coyotes something to howl about…."

Aaron immediately felt Spencer's body go rigid as his breath hitched. He threw his head back and a moment later let out a gasping scream that filled the forest as he spilt his seed all over Aaron's hand, hot and sticky, warming his skin. Aaron continued to gently milk Spencer's cock as the younger man shuddered through his orgasm, and he felt the doctor's muscles clenching around his softening length. "There you go, Spencer. You're amazing, Sweetheart," he let the endearments freely flow from his lips as he held his lover through their joined delight, littering kisses along his salty, flushed skin, "I love you, Baby. You're perfect. Fucking gorgeous. So beautiful…."

Spencer was still lost in ecstasy when Aaron tightened his hold around the man's waist and gently guided him to lie down on his side, facing the campfire. Aaron placed a pillow under their heads and settled along Spencer's back, big spoon to his little one, with his cock still nestled deep inside his lover, secure and warm. He pulled one side of the blanket up and covered them both as they gazed into the flickering flames. Aaron draped and arm over Spencer's and held him close, and Reid nudged just a bit further back into Aaron's chest as he let out a contented sigh.

A few moments later they heard another howl erupt through the night sky.

Spencer immediately tensed, pushing back against Hotch and anxiously hissing, "What was that?"

Aaron only pulled him closer, closing his eyes as he muttered, "Shhh. Go to sleep, Spencer."

"Oh, ok. We're just gonna lay here like a buffet for whatever the hell's out there," Reid whispered, "Yeah, that's just great. Awesome plan."

"Shhh."

Everything was quiet after that, but Aaron could still feel Spencer's body tensing under his hold every so often; and he'd swear he could literally hear the genius' mind running through every possible way one might die in the woods. After another few minutes he heard a timid, sleepy voice break through the silence.

"Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"Love you."

He smiled against Spencer's hair and softly murmured, "Love you, too, Sweetheart." A moment later, though, he couldn't stop himself from asking, "So, how do you feel about the woods now, Baby?"

Reid didn't answer him, but Hotch heard a shy little laugh escape the doctor as the younger man thread their fingers together and placed a light kiss to the back of his hand. The gesture was sweet and innocent and pure; and it warmed Aaron's heart, making him love Spencer all the more.

.

* * *

 _As always, thank you for reading and do let me know if you liked it._


End file.
